This invention relates generally to consumer reward or incentive programs and, more specifically, to a system and method for providing an automated consumer reward program.
In the prior art, various consumer reward programs are known. For example, the airline industry allows a consumer to make a plane reservation and to specify a frequent flyer number that is specific to the airline for which the reservation is made. In this manner, when the reservation is fulfilled by the consumer taking the reserved flight, the consumer is rewarded with redeemable frequent flyer miles. Such reservations can be made using a network, for example, the Internet, by phone, etc.
By way of further example, it is also known in the restaurant industry to provide a means by which consumers can make dining reservations and benefit from a rewards program. In this regard, reservations can be made via access to a Web site, such as www.opentable.com. Reservations made through “OpenTable” allow a consumer to earn “OpenTable points” that are redeemable for rewards. To earn the points, the consumer must arrive at the restaurant before or at the reservation time and check in with the restaurateur who will then notify “OpenTable” of the reservation fulfillment. If the consumer fails to check in with the restaurateur, the consumer must mail a copy of the dining receipt to “OpenTable” within three months to notify “OpenTable” of the reservation fulfillment. For this service the restaurateur is charged a fee.
While the described systems work for their intended purpose, they do suffer various disadvantages. For example, the currently implemented airline consumer reward program requires the consumer to remember their appropriate frequent flyer number. Meanwhile, the on-line reservation system of “OpenTable” requires the performance of some action by either the consumer or the restaurateur (beyond actual fulfillment of the reservation) to ensure the awarding of rewards. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system and method for providing consumers rewards.